


Sunlight after Rain

by BlueLights



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLights/pseuds/BlueLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are welcomed, feel free to share what you thought of this !<br/>Nothing is negative as long as it's constructive ;p</p><p>Also, I own nothing, not you or Steve Rogers/Captain America.</p></blockquote>





	Sunlight after Rain

Cold. Everything is cold, and glow in a weird light…  
You feel hands on your back, warmth seeping out from them and right into your shirt.

« Hang on… »

You can’t make out the last words, everything is a blur and your head, your head hurts like that one morning after you drank yourself under the table… Your whole body is shaken by shivers, you can’t seem to be able to stop shivering, even when you try to take deep breaths to settle your shoulders.

So cold…

You're being lifted up. You know because your vision suddenly swarms, and you feel nauseous.  
« Stop that… » you say weekly to the one responsible for your sudden unwelcome state.

You’re resting against something hard, bulky, warm, that beats in rhythm… You realize you’re being carried bride-style, the person’s arms you were in on your back and under your knees…  
You snuggle into the warmth, burrowing your face and the cold tip of your nose in the person’s neck… The one carrying you takes a sudden breath, heart-beat accelerating slightly against your side for a moment before returning back to its normal, steady beating.  
You don’t speak. Neither does the other, who just walks… walks where exactly ? You can’t recall a destination being set, just being picked up and carried away… and not Disney princess style, as you can’t seem to be able to muster enough strength to open your tired eyes.

Somewhere along the way, the other’s body heat having warmed you up during the walk, you fall asleep, gripping the person’s shirt tightly into your hands, like a man at sea would a life line.  
And you fall, fall slowly into slumber, the steady beating of the heart acting like a lullaby, the steady and regular pace of the other rocking you to sleep…

 

And then everything turns to hell.  
You’re being put down to rest against a tree, the sound of gunshots ringing in your hears…  
« Don’t worry… » says a voice. You open your eyes, trying to get a glance of the person who you know has been taking care of you.  
« Everything is going to be all right… I’ll come find you after I get them off of our backs… »  
You can’t even nod, can’t even voice your acknowledgment to the person. You try harder to get your sight to focus and put a face on the voice.  
A man. That you can make out of the blur. The voice is that of a man. Yellow… a blond, then. His hair are disheveled… And then, out of nowhere, two blue orbs pop out. A blond with blue eyes then. A pretty shade of blue, at that, the color not cold but warm and making you want to trust those eyes… A smile, trying to hide the worry and the marks of fatigue on the man’s face.

« I promise I’ll be back soon »

And then, nothing. He disappears from your vision. You can see the grey sky, heavy clouds announcing rain… It’s pretty, standing against the luscious green of the trees around you…Gunshots again. Yells. The sound of hand to hand combat. Bullets resonating against something metallic…

You hope your blue eyed savior is alright.

The gunshots stop.

You start counting… 1 Mississippi, 2 Mississippi, 3 Mississippi… You lose count after 11, when the first drops of rain fall down on to your face.

Suddenly he is here again. Takes you back into his arms.  
« Miss me ? » he asked jokingly. « We’ll be safe soon »

You don’t care. Now you know you’ll be alright. You close your eyes, let out a content sigh and burry your nose in the man’s neck once more, drifting back to sleep, only this time completely letting go…

 

=-=-=-=-=-=

You hear a door opening and closing seconds later. You feel good… you’re on something soft… a mattress… You’re warm again, your head doesn’t hurt as much as before… 

There is a weight on your right hand.

You open your eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the sunlight peaking through the curtains…  
You are faced by a wall. A white one. A hospital then. You turn your gaze to the right.  
The blond man is here, hands over your smaller one, head resting upon his arms. 

Has he been here since you were brought in ? 

He looks cute, with his hair still a mess… You move your left hand you put it in his hair… He wakes up, startled by the contact. Now that you can see his face, all disoriented from waking up, you decide he is even cuter. No… handsome is more the appropriate word. He his handsome.

« Hi »  
« Hi »

You smile.  
He takes both your hands in his larger ones, gripping them tightly.

« How are you ? »  
« Better than before… thank you for saving me »

God, how cheesy you must sound. Even to you it sounds like a line from the romantic comedies you used to watch with your friends in high-school…  
You’re cut in your train of though when you notice him blushing.

« What about you ? How are you ? »  
« Fine. »  
« Did you eat ? »  
« Yes, I had the nurse bring me a tray earlier… »  
« Why didn’t you leave ? »  
« Sorry ? »  
« Why are you still here ? »

You mentally hit yourself for your choice of words as soon as you see his expression change : he now looks lost, like a puppy who had just been kicked by its owner…

« I can leave if… »  
« I didn’t mean it like that, I just… I don’t understand why you’d choose to stay here while we don’t know each other. »

He stiffens.

« I… I don’t know… you just… I wanted to make sure… »  
« It’s alright. » you say softly, getting one your hands out from his grasp and over his much, much larger ones.

« Thank you »

It’s his turn to smile now.

« Does my savior has a name though ? »  
« Of course » he scoffs, blue eyes lighting up his face.

 

« Steve. Steve Rogers. »

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed, feel free to share what you thought of this !  
> Nothing is negative as long as it's constructive ;p
> 
> Also, I own nothing, not you or Steve Rogers/Captain America.


End file.
